In many prior art fuel metering systems it is accepted practice to employ a fuel bowl or chamber into which fuel is pumped and from where such fuel is metered to the associated engine. In such systems it is also accepted practice to employ the combination of an inlet valve and float for controlling the rate of fuel flow permitted to be pumped into the fuel bowl or reservoir.
If the rate of fuel flow into the fuel reservoir is greater than the rate of fuel metered from the fuel reservoir and to the associated engine, then the elevational height of the fuel (usually commonly referred to as the "fuel level") increases and if such relatively greater rate of fuel flow into the fuel reservoir is permitted to continue for a sufficient time, the fuel therein will spill out of any available port, vent or conduit and such spilling may occur externally, that is out of the fuel reservoir and onto any adjacent structure, and/or internally through any available passages as within the fuel metering apparatus, especially in carburetor structures, and into the engine intake induction system. Such a fuel spillage caused by the excessive supply of fuel to the fuel reservoir may be referred to as "flooding".
Among the various possible causes leading to such excessive rate of fuel supply to the fuel reservoir are: (a) a damaged float member; (b) a damaged or tampered-with float lever; (c) a particle of dirt preventing the associated inlet valve from properly moving or seating; and (d) excessive wear in one or more elements comprising the float and inlet valve inlet system.
The invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to the provision of a method, and apparatus for practicing the method, whereby the condition of flooding is prevented from occurring.